The Way To The Dawn
by Lolabel
Summary: MAY CONTAIN SPOILERS! A shonen ai memory recap to honor the release of KH2.


I'm sorry for not updating anything in so long guys! Please forgive me and read my profile page for more info and shtuff.

Without further ado, a bit of KH2 Shonen-ai.

May contain spoilers, read at your own risk...

* * *

**The Way To The Dawn**

**A One-Shot KH2 Shonen-Ai Fanfic**

_With eyes of a golden and piercing yellow, the man's sexy and light form walked diligently and calmly across the town. His steps echoed on the stone pavement and rain began to patter in this town of Twilight. He was not of the dark nor of the light, nor of the Organization and yet he wore a cloak. Midstep, he paused. Gently his delicate fingers reached into the sleeve of his cloak and pulled out a black blindfold, it was as dark as the heart of Heartless and Nobodys, and as it finally lay in his hands, he pulled his hood back (which revealed a long set of glossy silver locks, by the way) and tied a blindfold around his eyes. Those yellow eyes were not his own, and they would not bring comfort to his friends… especially because the one inside of him was thought to have been defeated when the Door to Kingdom Hearts had been closed. _

_In the meantime, the clonking and heavy steps of a young boy with cinnamon brown hair walked slowly and carefully into the same town. The rain could not seem to dampen his spirit (nor his hair, as it stayed as rigid as ever) and it could not dishearten his footsteps. Someone he was looking for was here and he needed to find them. To find Kairi was goal two, to find Riku was one. Riku, the prince of eternal darkness… now the prince of twilight, the one seeking the way to the dawn. Every step took him closer, and every raindrop made him sadder. _

_Each drop was like a memory, each one like a far off dream. Or was it, that each was a far off dream that was like a memory? Everything was so jumbled… so confusing, he could not tell. One step. One drop. One step. Two drops. One step. Three drops. On and on for eternity. Was his destiny really to be so simple? So boring? Had Ansems defeat brought about a calm in which he could search for his friend?_

_His answer was soon found in the lights of the city. Silhouettes everywhere. And then… suddenly… there was nothing. _

"Sora you lazy bum. I knew that I'd find you snoozing down here."

Eyes as blue as the ocean opened to look into the face of a girl. The girl had a familiar feeling, a warm feeling. Her hair was long and maroon, and her outfit short and sweet, on her wrist she wore a silver bracelet from which dangled one single charm: a flower resembling a paopu.

The cinnamon haired boy sat up with a jolt and the girl's lips parted to emit a laugh. The boy called Sora couldn't help but smile at her. 'This was wrong!' A though bugged him in the back of his mind. Why was he here? Had he been dreaming? No. No. He looked down at his lap; he was wearing silver pants with blue and silver embroidery. Definitely not a dream. His eyes fell upon the girl's bracelet, "Kairi?" He was growing unsure of himself; despite his laughter… something was so wrong here.

"Yes?" She sat down next to him, with her knees hugged against her chest, a radiant smile playing on her peach lips.

"Where are we?"

She tilted her head and laughed, "Silly, we're home! Destiny Islands!"

Sora's hand went to his head, as if something pained him. Suddenly both his hands were clutching his head and he felt like screaming. What was this pain! These memories! Why were they all so wrong wrong wrong! A strong and firm hand suddenly gripped his shoulder and he looked up to a warm face he knew so well. He jumped up and grabbed the youth standing behind him into a hug, burying his face into the man's chest.

"Riku."

Riku blinked awkwardly and smiled, ruffling Sora's hair gently, "What's wrong Sora? You didn't find your way here all by yourself did you? Hm? The way to the dawn is both very near and very far… but don't be afraid. This time, we'll go together. Okay?"

What confusing words he spoke, what a silky voice he had. Sora was entranced and forgot about Kairi, and with a gasp he noticed the world around him, the one he knew so well, began to melt away into complete darkness. He murmured discontent and unhappiness and was about to ready his keyblade but found he could not move… Riku was holding him tightly, restricting his movement.

Sora, in a word, struggled.

"What's wrong Sora? Don't you trust me?" Riku's voice was cruel and chiding and his aquamarine eyes began to take on a snake-like quality as they grew sharply yellow.

"Ansem!" Sora cried trying to pull away.

Before his very innocent eyes, his best friend turned into his worst enemy. Riku's hair grew into the long silk that was Ansem's hair. His body grew a bit taller and more muscular and he never let go of the keyblade master.

"One who knows nothing, can understand nothing. …Darkness grows within it, consumes it!"

Sora found himself calm suddenly and he replied quietly, as if dreaming: "The heart may be weak, and sometimes … it may even give in. But I've learned… that deep down, there's a light that never goes out!"

A smile crossed the villain's lips and slowly the yellow faded into aquamarine and Riku's soul was visible, his eyes were soft and warm as he hugged Sora more gently. "One day we shall meet again Sora. I will be waiting for you." And then he was gone.

Nothing is ever as it seems but everything that exists is reality. Dreams are, in a sense, reality. Memories are reality. People too and hopes, wishes, everything in the world is real if you only understand it's classifications. And even as this complicated tale plays out, who knows where it will go? Will it end in the tragedies of Castle Oblivion? On the sands of Destiny Isle.? Perhaps in Neverland where no one grows up? Or maybe… it all ended in the World of Chaos but Time said no and created Twilight Town for that little bit of in-between in which reality was wrong and immortality was perfection.

Hearts beat as one, souls travel in pairs. Yet two are traveling alone, and one is lost and tied to another with whom it does not belong.

Riku, prince of Twilight.

Sora, keyblade master one.

Naminé, artist of dreams and keeper of memories.

Kairi, princess of wishes.

And then, the unwanted soul, the betrayer, the evil one: Roxas, counterpart to Sora, evil member of the Organization. But for our story, he is not important. Simply Riku and Sora are. And so we return to them.

_This nothing was not black, it was not any color at all, and it wasn't even the absence of color. It was just nothing. And from this nothingness emerged a black figure draped in black and surrounded by the color of twilight. It was a color that was not red/orange but not blue/purple. It was twilight. _

_The cinnamon boy's feet became surrounded in a pure white light and he held out his hand. This time, he would be the one to help Riku and he would hold out **his** hand and he would save Riku. It was Riku wasn't it?_

'_Do you doubt yourself?' A thought inside his head echoed._

"_Do not doubt me Sora for I am the prince of Twilight and you will show me the way to the dawn." The hood of the black figures cloak fell back, and the blindfold disappeared, revealing the gorgeous face of Riku. _

_Sora continued to hold out his hand, silence being the only thing he had to remain sane. As fingers wound with his own and a body pulled close to his he wrapped his other arm around the tall older boy. "Riku." Whispers faded like clouds._

"_Sora, I've missed you." Riku's face was close to the boy's and gently he leaned down and closed the gap between their lips. It was a soft and solemn kiss and as Sora broke away shocked he found the world around them forming and moving. A horizon. The sunrise._

_Dawn._

"_You have found my way."_

"_No. I have found you."_

_A puzzled look._

"_You were my dawn Sora, you are my light."_

"_I am yours."_

"_Yes."_

"_Forever?"_

"_Forever…"_


End file.
